


Ex-Aid同人－帕梦三十字微小说-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 2





	Ex-Aid同人－帕梦三十字微小说-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－帕梦三十字微小说-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c64b4c3)

[ 127](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c64b4c3)

### [Ex-Aid同人－帕梦三十字微小说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c64b4c3)

Adventure（冒险）：

《你确定要开始冒险吗？》

《Yes or No》

永梦和帕拉德相视一笑，击掌后共同按下Yes。

Angst（焦虑）：

M，为什么你不和我玩？

M，为什么你不开心？

M，和我玩吧。

M，看着我。

M。

M！

Confinement（囚禁）：

永梦在分离的疼痛下醒来。

帕拉德笑着站在被铐住的他面前。

“你是我的，M。”

Crackfic（片段）：

掌心拍在一起。

他们合二为一。

Crime（背德）：

他爱上了他体内的病毒。

Crossover（混合同人）：【数码宝贝】

“你是？”

“我是帕拉德！我一直一直在等待永梦你来见我！我是你的数码搭档哦！”

Death（死亡）：

永梦的游戏病痊愈了。

EpisodeRelated（剧情透露）：

“我之前遇到了时间的魔王，是我们的后辈呢。”

“也就是说，平成要结束了吧？”

Fantasy（幻想）：

永梦希望在一切祸端源头归位零时，也可以拥有帕拉德做自己的好朋友。

Fetish（恋物癖）：

帕拉德只用永梦用过的东西。

即使他是一个Bugster，并不需要使用。

FirstTime（第一次）：

帕拉德第一次感受到死亡的恐惧，是从永梦那里。

Fluff（轻松）：

《Clear——！》

“我们赶紧开始下一关吧，永梦！”

“今天一定全部通关！”

这是小儿科医生的假期。

FutureFic（未来）：

带着孩子慕名前来就诊的家长们都这样说：我的孩子现在都笑得很健康。

Horror（惊悚）：

“帕拉德，你不能这样去吓唬花家医生。”

“但是今天不是人类的万圣节吗？”

Humor（幽默）：

“明明你就是我，我就是你，但是为什么你比我高啊？这一点也不好笑，帕拉德！”

Hurt/Comfort（伤害/慰藉）：

“帕拉德，回来吧。”永梦筋疲力尽的拥抱伤痕累累的Bugster，让其回到自己体内。

Kinky（变态/怪癖）：

帕拉德一定在最后关头用数据制造出一样的人体分泌物。

Joke（玩笑）：

帕拉德用数据给永梦做了一套衣服，但怎么是女装？

Parody（仿效）：

他们都讨厌番茄。

“这不是模仿你，是因为我和你是一体的。”帕拉德抗议起来。

Poetry（诗歌/韵文）：

我是你。

你是我。

这是他们共同做的诗歌。

Romance（浪漫）：

永梦拿回身体的主导权时，发现自己正对着镜子摆弄下方。

Sci-Fic（科幻）：

《永梦。》

青年耳机里的歌曲自动切换成了情歌。

Smut（情/*色）

手被听诊器缠住，永梦被困在病床上。

他的Bugster不知何时也变出一身白大褂。

Spiritual（心灵）：

水晶的心是空洞的。

但是现在他的心，却有了双色。

Suspense（悬念）：

他永远都能感受到他，和他在一起。

那么他以后会结婚吗？

TimeTravel（时间旅行）：

他悄悄留了纸条给小时候的自己，说自己创作出来的朋友真的出现了。

Toxic（剧毒）：

合二为一时身体的疼痛，竟然也会变得安心而上瘾？

Tragedy（悲剧）：

“你的游戏病治好了。”

永梦发现，他反而失去了。

Western（西部风格）：

《1》

《2》

《3》

同时转身开枪。《Winner》的字体随后出现在了屏幕两侧。

是个平手。

GaryStu/Mary Sue（大众情人：男性/女性）：

这种事，不允许！

AU（Alternate Universe，平行宇宙剧情）：【游戏玩家帕拉德】

面基的那一天永梦才发现，和自己绑定戒指的玩家竟然是个男孩子。

OOC（Out of Character。角色个性偏差）：

“帕拉德，再见了。”

他看着绝望消失的Bugster，成为了彻底终止游戏病的英雄。

OFC/OMC（Original Female Character/Original Male

Character,原创女性角色/原创男性角色）：

“你可能不记得我，我也是曾经你们在比赛上打败的人，现在我再来挑战了！”

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情/*欲）

“我来帮你吧。”

这种事根本藏不住。

现身的Bugster满脸愉悦的抚摸上他的大腿。

PWP（Plot, What Plot？无剧情。在此狭义上为“上/*床”）

“别…别射里面，帕——啊？！”

“没事，这只是数据，会消失的。”

[Parado](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Parado)[帕拉德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%8B%89%E5%BE%B7)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[帕梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%A2%A6)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)

评论(9)

热度(127)

    1. [](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) [●┋莼児](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://lightinthedark581.lofter.com/) [Light In The Dark](http://lightinthedark581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yige238943.lofter.com/) [一个。](http://yige238943.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) [深声](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) [彼岸の花](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://1997317.lofter.com/) [青鸟](http://1997317.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://1997317.lofter.com/) [青鸟](http://1997317.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) [揽月](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) [永夢が一番好きだ～](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://xueluoyinghua-qiongyu.lofter.com/) [雪樱_十一](http://xueluoyinghua-qiongyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://shenmidebeijixing.lofter.com/) [神秘的北极星](http://shenmidebeijixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://tianle913.lofter.com/) [天乐](http://tianle913.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://yonghong666.lofter.com/) [sweet](http://yonghong666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://sariel860.lofter.com/) [松针MATUSKO](http://sariel860.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://beiyu846.lofter.com/) [没有什么存在感的格蕾酱](http://beiyu846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://bynanke.lofter.com/) [南柯-奶盖](http://bynanke.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) [暴食](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) [猫咪 ](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://mailabidexiaoxin532.lofter.com/) [咕咕咕新](http://mailabidexiaoxin532.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://mailabidexiaoxin532.lofter.com/) [咕咕咕新](http://mailabidexiaoxin532.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://fengderyezi.lofter.com/) [疯der叶子](http://fengderyezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/) [唐家阿玖](http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://songster113.lofter.com/) [加百列](http://songster113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://pseudo-lover684.lofter.com/) [Pseudo-lover](http://pseudo-lover684.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://ruomingxifuhaitang.lofter.com/) [若溟の西府海棠](http://ruomingxifuhaitang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://qiqi4145.lofter.com/) [淇淇](http://qiqi4145.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://qiqi4145.lofter.com/) [淇淇](http://qiqi4145.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://shijiushijiu938.lofter.com/) [空溃](http://shijiushijiu938.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://shijiushijiu938.lofter.com/) [空溃](http://shijiushijiu938.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://paradox007.lofter.com/) [G位CRYSTAL](http://paradox007.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://zhuimengzhe025.lofter.com/) [芩清](http://zhuimengzhe025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://aphyst.lofter.com/) [痛苦](http://aphyst.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://sansfrisk849.lofter.com/) [金鱼爬墙](http://sansfrisk849.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://timeclock.lofter.com/) [游依奏](http://timeclock.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://lengend985.lofter.com/) [Lengend](http://lengend985.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://applemartiniandu.lofter.com/) [AppleMartini](http://applemartiniandu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://20shiji.lofter.com/) [O50](http://20shiji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://sanqianwanliqingkong.lofter.com/) [三千万里晴空](http://sanqianwanliqingkong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://bd652339.lofter.com/) [源星夜](http://bd652339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://bd652339.lofter.com/) [源星夜](http://bd652339.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://shitiaodaxianyuni.lofter.com/) [yuwww🐟](http://shitiaodaxianyuni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://daifuseerx.lofter.com/) [你算根毛](http://daifuseerx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://cremy.lofter.com/) [苍晨之影](http://cremy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://su040923.lofter.com/) [菇菇桑](http://su040923.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://yangtudahu666.lofter.com/) [勉秋花](http://yangtudahu666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://xianggeshazi365.lofter.com/) [瑶台梦°](http://xianggeshazi365.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c552565)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c64a18a)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
